Holly and Mistletoe
by KayTeeCee
Summary: A small collection of Christmas ficlets surrounding OCs  created by myself and Summonergirl001  and our favorite Naruto characters. ItachixOC  Also AU  , NarutoxOC , and more.
1. Winter Wonderland

_Merry Christmas and welcome to my first Christmas fanfiction in a long, long while. Not too much should be lost in translation, here, as I tried to disclude too much backstory. You know, to avoid confusion. If you're curious: Kaia and Naruto became friends before he left to train with Jiraiya. The idea was that there was a serial killer in Konoha though the story gets a little vague after that. I will rewrite it, someday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little ficlet. NarutoxOC 1635 words, a quick challenge to myself to work on fluff. Also to work on playing Itachi and Naruto and other such characters. Enjoy enjoy enjoy and Merry Christmas!_

Kaia gasped as snowball made contact. Ice splattered across her face and she squinted her eye shut, freezing in place. Slowly she turned to find the source of her pain. With one cheek a dangerous rosy pink and a glare deep in her eyes, she caught sight of a familiar blonde bounding away from her. With a fury (for Hell hath no fury like a woman hit by a snowball), Kaia clenched her fists and went running after Naruto. Her boots crunched through the snow easily, though her pants got a bit wet around the tops of them. Growling, she pummeled through the snow and into the surrounding woods, following Naruto's footprints.

She didn't even bother to shout after him. She couldn't find the words to contain her frustration. How dare he? A snowball? Of all the childish things- they were seventeen, for crying out loud! The very nerve of some people.

So angry was she, Kaia didn't even notice the tree branch jutting out in front of her.

As if the indignity of being hit by a snowball wasn't enough! Now she could feel the bruise welling up on her forehead, and a little trickle of blood. Growling, she sat up from the impact and closed her eyes in anguish.

"This, is ridiculous." She growled, smacking her head with her palm.

"A little. Mostly you look ridiculous!"

Kaia's eyes snapped open at the blonde teen's joke.

"You-" she started, pointing her hand at him.

Naruto's face immediately became serious as he frowned. "Ouch, you got hit pretty hard, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, I got hit by a branch-"

"You ran into the branch, Kaia-"

"Words. Don't correct me- you are in deep trouble Naruto!" she was about to berate him more when he reached forward and touched the small cut on her forehead. "Ow-"

"Sorry," he smiled a little, licking his thumb and wiping the blood off her forehead. "I guess that's kinda my fault huh?"

"Kinda," she blushed and looked away. She looked back at him quickly when he suddenly grabbed her wrists and started tugging her up from her seat in the snow. She blinked at him as he continued holding her wrists, just grinning at her. She frowned at him, her brows furrowing. "What's so great that's got you all smiley? Still happy about hitting me with a snowball?"

Her fury renewed she was about to start yelling at him again when he shut her up with a little peck on the lips. He pouted at her.

"Come on- don't be so angry all the time. You'll get wrinkles." He teased, swinging her wrists in front of them.

"I'm not angry all the time. Just right now." She copied his pout, turning her face so he saw her pink cheek. He made a face and she turned back to him, looking a bit triumphant. "Good. Pity me."

Naruto rolled his eyes and dusted some of the ice and dirt particles off her cheek. "Naw, but I feel a little bad for hitting you with that snowball now,"

"Just a little? Lookit me, I'm all wet from falling in the snow!"

"But that was your fault," Naruto pointed out, making Kaia frown dangerously. "But I started it by hitting you with the snowball." Looking appeased, Kaia nodded and Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway, I wanted to get your attention."

Kaia rolled her eyes. "You couldn't have shouted?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not as creative. Come with me-" he turned and tugged her along after him, slipping his hand into hers.

Her cold fingers immediately warmed as they intertwined with his- how did he manage to keep his body heat up? He was only wearing his usual get up and winter ninja boots. She, on the other hand, was wearing a warm winter coat, jeans, winter boots, and a bomber hat, sending her bangs askew. She had pulled her hair into a braid hanging down her shoulder, and had even put on a bit of makeup in anticipation of meeting up with Naruto later. Little did she know he would be hitting her with a snowball, making her makeup job less than perfect.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kaia belatedly inquired, still being tugged along.

Naruto said nothing but turned and smiled at her before upping his speed and pulling her forward through the trees. Finally, he stopped as they entered a clearing. He turned to her and grinned, putting his hands on his hips and looking all too proud of himself. "Well, whaddya think?"

Kaia finally took her eyes off him (he looked so cute out of breath and grinning like a dummy) and looked around the clearing. It wasn't exactly clear anymore, since Naruto had gone all over it and built snow… creations. To her left was a small snow house, with a door and window and everything. Right outside of that was a snow table with snow stools and over in the corner she saw a little snow animal that looked strangely like Kakashi-sensei's Pakkun.

Naruto looked a little worried. "Er…"

"Oh my gosh!" Kaia's face broke out in a wide grin. "Oh my gosh! Did you do this? Oh my gosh," she brought her hands to her mouth. "No way!"

Looking a little relieved, Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I did it! Pretty cool, right?"

Kaia turned to him again, grabbing his hand. "This is more than cool! Look at it! Oh my gosh… can we go inside the house?"

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded and let her pull him after her into the small house.

They ducked into the doorway, still holding hands, and took a set across from each other on the snow stools he had built inside the house. Kaia was still grinning as she looked at him. Naruto- he'd really been there for her through thick and thin. She took his other hand as well, holding both, but still grinning at him.

"This is really, really cool, Naruto." Kaia said, biting her lip. "And I think it deserves a reward."

Naruto didn't have time to say anything as Kaia leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Drawing back slowly, she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes. Naruto blushed and grinned, ducking his head. Kaia knocked her head against his teasingly.

"I'm not around so much anymore, 'cause I keep getting missions. I'm not complaining, 'cause it's pretty awesome… but I also don't get to spend a lot of time with you anymore." Naruto peeked up at her.

"I know," Kaia muttered. "I feel the same way. It's great that you get missions and you're coming closer to your dream, but I miss you too."

She was about to kiss him again when he abruptly reached his hand into his pocket. Kaia watched him nervously, unsure of what he was doing.

"I might not be here for Christmas so I just wanted to give you your gift while we were both around." Naruto took out a small cardboard box from his pocket.

Kaia eyed him, a small frown on his face. "Naruto, you didn't have to get me anything- I wasn't expecting-"

"I know, but that's what makes it fun! The surprise is half the gift, doncha think?" Naruto interrupted exuberantly with a grin. He popped the top off the box and produced a pair of shining hair pins. "I thought I should get these 'cause they might be harder to lose."

Kaia stared. Naruto started getting antsy as he sat on his snow stool, holding the gift out to her.

"Er, I mean, is it ok? Do you like them? If not, that's ok too, don't worry, I just thought they looked nice-"

"Naruto shut up." Kaia covered her face with her hands. "Naruto you're so …"

Naruto tilted his head, trying to peer around her hands.

"Sooo?" he repeated nervously.

"So damn sweet," Kaia finished and Naruto grinned after a moment of confusion. He laughed, trying to pull her hands away from her face. When he finally got her hands away, she bit her lip, trying to make the little tears in her eyes disappear. "Dammit Naruto!"

Naruto laughed again. "People don't normally swear when they get gifts, do they?"

"Maybe not," Kaia pouted. "Oh my gosh, Naruto, I love them. They're gorgeous. Did you pick them out yourself?"

Naruto looked indignant. "I sure did! I didn't have any help at all. I mean it, too! Well, I asked someone's opinion, but I picked 'em out myself."

Kaia laughed and took off her hat and undid her braid, letting her wavy hair fall across both shoulders, ending below her clavicle. "Here, lemme see one?"

He held out the box and she gently took a silver pin from the case. She saw, up close, that it had a tiny heart engraved on it. She blushed and quickly pushed it into her hair. "Tada?"

Laughing a little, Naruto took the other one out and put it on the other side of her head, then adjusted the one she had put in herself. "There. Tada." He teased.

Kaia pouted once more but didn't get very far since he leaned in once more to kiss her. She smiled as their lips touched and bit his lip, making him smile as well.

"Merry Christmas, Kaia." He knocked his forehead against hers, twining his fingers with hers.

Kaia rubbed her nose against his, an Eskimo kiss. "Merry Christmas, Stupid-Naruto."


	2. Gingerbread Cookies

_ Hello again, and here is a story with our favorite Itachi Uchiha and Summonergirl001's Hikari Shizuka. This story is AU, taking place in a world where Konoha is a town and much of the story takes place in Konoha High School. Itachi is the resident Japanese teacher and Hikari a student in his class. This is before he goes blind (something we're planning on happening soon), but a little into the whole relationship aspect (i.e. they've already kind of confessed that they like each other ;) ) Oh - and the blonde head/blonde girl leaving the house is May- Lin, a character who is a friend of Hikari's. Anyway, sorry if there's any confusion, I hope it's understandable despite the AU backdrop. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!_

Based on the idea that Itachi's favorite word is "peace".

Itachi sighed as he sat in the seat of his car. It was parked in his driveway, and he had been there for a good few minutes. Thinking. It was the day before the day before Christmas and he had just left the school after organizing his office for the last time until the New Year. Sasuke had decided he would be attending a Christmas party with his friends. Meanwhile, Itachi would have the house to himself. He wasn't looking forward to spending another Christmas alone. At least before, Sasuke had been around. Now that the kid had his license, he drove anywhere and everywhere, so long as Itachi loaned him the car. Itachi thought he was a pretty lenient older brother, but of course Sasuke wanted more freedom. It was a freedom he couldn't have – not with all the problems surrounding the Uchiha family.

Another sigh. The car was getting cold. About time he headed inside the house, he supposed. His empty, slightly chilly house. Itachi braced himself for the weather outside, which was rather frightful, and opened the car door. Lugging behind him his huge bag of papers and such, he trudged through the sticky snow to his front door. When he stepped inside, stomping the snow off his boots, he was surprised by the warmth in his home and the sweet smell coming from the kitchen. Itachi froze. He heard a window open and shut quickly ran into the living room, looking around. No one was there. He did, however, noticed dirty little boot prints leading from the kitchen to the window and a person running into the woods surrounding his house. About to curse, Itachi rounded back into the kitchen and was surprised at the sight before him.

Hikari gasped as Itachi suddenly appeared in the doorway. She knew he had been home, from the door opening, but wondered at the stern look on his face. When he caught sight of Hikari, he froze once more.

"What," he sputtered, "Exactly is going on, Hikari? How did you get in here?"

He was unable to take in the sight before him as Hikari dropped what was in her hands on the kitchen counter and scuffled around looking for something. Finally, a moment later, she held up a shiny golden key.

"Uh, you gave it to me. A month ago, ish." She looked extremely nervous, bouncing from one foot to the other.

Itachi let it sink in, then looked around the room. Cooking materials everywhere. The oven was on, a timer was on, and Hikari had dough on her cheek and flour in her hair. Another thought sparked in his brain, "Who just left out the back window?"

"Oh! That was Lin! She was helping me out cookin', is all. I just wanted to make you something… About all I can manage is onigiri… and I figured because it's Christmas there should be something… sweet…" Hikari started strong but slowly became quieter and quieter until she mumbled her last words.

Itachi stared. "And she left out the back window?"

"Well, she couldn't leave out the front door…?" Hikari clearly wasn't sure about Lin's fast escape. It probably had something to do with the fact that Lin had failed to do any homework in Itachi's class. Or so the teacher supposed.

Rubbing his temples and closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Hikari murmured and Itachi's eyes quickly opened. "I'm sorry, I can leave if you like- I didn't mean to be a bother-"

"Hikari," Itachi moved closer to her, brushing the flour from her hair. "Hikari, you're never a bother to me. Ever. Next time, just call ahead?" he poked her forehead, smiling.

Hikari's smile warmed his heart immensely as she swatted playfully at his hand. She pulled on his shirt and ducked down to the oven window.

"Itan, look! They're coming out pretty good so far!" she pointed inside the oven at the gingerbread cookies baking. They were almost done and filled the house with a wonderful, Christmas-y smell. Hikari grinned at the oven, making Itachi smile as well.

"You did very well. You'll be a cooking pro in no time." He chuckled when Hikari punched his arm. "Were you planning on decorating them, as well?"

"Yes, with your help. I want to make an Itan one. And a Sasuke one. Oh, but of course a Lin one, too." Hikari put her fingers to her lips in thought. "If I do one of Lin, I'll have to give her an eye patch and a mean look on her face!"

Itachi laughed, "Maybe you should draw her with all the homework she owes me."

"Only if you make me one, holding a paper with a big A+ on it!" the two stood, smiling at each other, having unconsciously taken each other's hands.

Hikari looked down at their hands, fingers intertwined, a light blush on her cheeks. "Itachi, er, I hope you don't mind, but I got you something for Christmas." She bit her lip. "I mean, I'd meant to keep it until Christmas but I really want to give it to you-"

She let go of his hands and rustled through her things, finally producing a neatly wrapped object. She pushed it at him with eager hands, making him catch it with tentative hands. His gaze softened as he watched her red face.

"Hikari…"

"Please just open it! I can't bear it a moment longer. Please?" Hikari blurted out, making Itachi smile as he tenderly pulled at the strings. Hikari peeked from underneath her lashes.

While unwrapping the gift, he felt that the inside was soft, like clothe of some kind. He noticed once again the precise wrapping job she had done and smiled to himself as he stuck his finger beneath the tape and carefully tore open the gift.

Inside was a scarf of dark, dark green. Knitted, it was soft to the touch and very precisely made. He look up, a little surprise.

"Hikari, did you make this?" he asked, fingering the scarf as the paper fell to the ground and the long scarf unfolded.

Hikari held her hands behind her back, looking embarrassed. "Well, I had a lot of help from Daisuke-nii, but I suppose you could say that I made it, yes. I thought green would be a good color for you."

He quickly wrapped it around his neck, still in shock. Tugging on the bottoms of it, he smiled and looked back at Hikari. "Hikari, I can't even tell you how happy I am. It's amazing."

"Oh," she grinned, still not looking at him. "I'm glad you like it,"

Itachi reached forward and took her chin in his hands, making her look at him. He smiled at her and watched her face turn a bit redder and the happy look in her eyes.

"Oh? Hikari, I more than like it. I love it." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Almost as much as I love you. I'll wear it all the time."

Hikari's face erupted into an embarrassed grimace as her face turned a tomato red. She smiled shakily, taking his hand in her own. "Good. I'm glad."

"I…" Itachi closed his mouth and thought. "Would you like your gift early, as well?"

Hikari looked shocked, eyes wide, eyebrows high, her mouth slightly ajar. "A gift? For me? You- you really shouldn't have – I mean, you- for me?"

"Yes, for you. I think I will give it to you early. I don't think I can wait much longer, especially after how happy you've made me, with your gift. Let me just grab it from my desk." Itachi patted her cheek and walked quickly over to his roll-top desk, opening a drawer.

The desk was pristine, extremely organized, and the long box was easy to find. He handed her the box without much ado, rather embarrassed by himself. He hadn't been going to get her anything, nothing particularly special, anyway, but once he passed the shop he just couldn't help himself. He had managed to get something nice for Sasuke while he was at it, but Hikari's gift had been too good to pass up.

Hikari held the box tentatively in her hands. "Itachi, you shouldn't have…" she looked almost pained, she was so embarrassed. "I really don't deserve it."

"You do, Hikari. You truly, truly do. Please open it, and tell me you'll wear it." Itachi pushed the box closer to her and she held it protectively.

Hikari finally took a deep breath, bit her lip, and untied the tie on the box, letting it fall to the ground with the wrapping paper from Itachi's gift. She opened the top of the box and gasped, nearly letting that fall as well.

"Oh… Itachi… oh my gosh…" she put her hand to her face. "It's beautiful…"

She held up a silver chain with a small silver heart hanging from the chain. She stared at it for just a moment before grinning widely and throwing her arms around Itachi's neck. The box fell to the ground but the necklace stayed grasped in her hands.

"Thank you thank you thank you! It's beautiful…" she let go and leaned back, a little embarrassed at herself. "Will you help me put it on?"

She handed the necklace over to him and spun her around. She lifted up her ponytail for him to easily lay the necklace across her clavicle and clasp it in the back. Hikari spun back around, still smiling.

"Itachi, this is probably the best Christmas ever. Usually it's just me and Daisuke, and even when Sis was alive, we didn't make a huge deal of Christmas. But you've made me so happy…" she took his hands in hers and smiled warmly up at him.

Itachi shook his head. "Hikari, this _is_ my best Christmas yet."

"Why?" Hikari tilted her head to the side in a sweet manner.

Itachi cupped her cheek in his hand, "Because you're here to celebrate it with me."

Hikari stood on her tippy toes and leaned in towards Itachi. "Merri Christmas, Itachi Uchiha."

"Merry Christmas, Hikari Shizuka." And he sealed the deal with a kiss. No mistletoe needed.


End file.
